Sufriendo por amor
by BoltFan211
Summary: Mittens sufre por volver a ver a bolt, pero a la vez algo la obliga a mantenerse lejos de el.
1. Chapter 1

Sufriendo por amor.

**Capitulo [0] Prologo.**

**Introducción:**

Tras la gran aventura que bolt y mittens tuvieron por todo un estado, bolt logro regresar con su dueña penny.

Rhino decidió quedarse con bolt al igual que mittens.

Sin embargo…

Mittens escaparía tan solo una semana después sin decirle nada a bolt o a rhino, simplemente se había ido sin razón aparente.

**Actualidad:**

Era una tarde fría y nublada, el mes de diciembre ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y por lo general las calles estaban casi bacías.

En una pequeña pero humilde casa situada en uno de los tantos barrios de la ciudad, se encontraba una familia constituida por una mujer de unos 48 años, una chica de 15 años y una niña de 10.

En el patio trasero de la casa, se hallaban las mascotas. Un perro algo viejo llamado simplemente Doc.

Pero también hay una gata de pelaje negro y blanco que había sido adoptada hace apenas unas semanas. Su nombre era mittens.

Podría ser un poco extraño ver a un perro y un gato tan tranquilos, pero Doc no era un perro que odiase a los gatos y sin embargo mittens no le temía pues ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tener cerca a los perros.

Pero mittens era una gata demasiado triste, no había día en que no se sentara en el techo de la casa a mirar al horizonte por horas y horas.

A Doc, le había llegado incluso a preocupar, y a pesar de que él le ofreció apoyo a mittens, ella simplemente no le decía cual era el motivo de su terrible tristeza.

Doc, podía ver un gran vacio en los ojos de mittens, estaban tan apagados. Tan carentes de vida.

Doc, quien se hallaba acostado en el suelo, pudo ver como mittens se retiraba al techo, quizás a seguir alimentando su dolor.

Como el sabia que no habia nada que pudiera hacer por ella, solo se resigno a enfocarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Mittens trepo hasta el techo, donde simplemente se sento y miro al horizonte.

De sus ojos brotaron lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y caian sobre algo que tenia aferrado contra su pecho.

Aquello que tenia aferrado entre sus patas era su único bien mas preciado. Aquello era un pequeño peluche de bolt.

Estaba algo manchado y se le podían notar varias costuras, pero para ella era el único recuerdo de aquel perro que llego a considerar algo mas que un simple amigo.

Sus sollozos no tardaron en ser escuchados por Doc, pero para el ya era parte de la rutina.

Mittens podía sentir un gran dolor en su corazón, aquel maltrecho peluche solo le serbia como un pequeño consuelo, pero jamás podría llenar aquel enorme vacio.

Sus lagrimas empapaban su pelaje y también a aquel muñeco que solo era una réplica de lo que habia sido su más grande amor.

-Chapter´s End-

Saludos lectores de fanfiction, yo soy BoltFan211 y estoy aquí devuelta después de mi retiro hace buen tiempo.

Mi regreso se debe a un pequeño destello de inspiración y gracias al apoyo de mi amigo Xixh4n – Cris, a quien le agradezco mucho por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en todo este tiempo.

Bueno, esta historia es solo un experimento para ver si puede serles de su interés. De ser así, continuare actualizando esta historia.

Por cierto, si hay lectores quienes gusten de los fanfics de My Little Pony Friendship is magic, que por favor me deje un review ya que yo tengo muchas historias que podría publicarles aquí.

Mis historias por lo general las publico en youtube, si desean verlas pueden ir a mi canal en este link:

www. Youtube user/Skisale033 (No olviden que para que el link sea valido deben borrar los espacios)

Mis historias más famosas de My Little pony son:

Rainbow Sad el último adiós y La locura del color o Insanity of color (En ingles)

Espero sus reviews y nos veremos pronto, chao.


	2. Hoy es solo otro dia Part 1

Sufriendo por amor.

Capitulo [01] (Hoy es solo otro día)

**Mittens P.O.V**

´´ ¿Qué sucede, estas cansado?´´

´´ Claro que no, probaras mi súper velocidad.´´

En el patio de la casa de penny, bolt y mittens jugaban carreras.

Ambos se veian bastantes alegres corriendo de un lado a otro.

En un momento, bolt acelero su velocidad y dio un gran salto hacia mittens, dando como resultado que ambos cayeran al suelo dando un par de vueltas.

Mittens quedo recostada en el césped con bolt arriba de ella.

´´Ouch, jeje, lo siento.´´ dijo bolt levantando su cabeza y mirando a mittens.

´´Ja, sabias que no ibas a ganar y preferiste tumbarme, pero tu plan fallo.´´ le respondió mittens, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

´´Pude haberte ganado fácilmente, pero creo que me gusta más hacer trampa.´´ le respondió bolt.

Mittens sabia lo que bolt le habia querido decir con eso, así que en un rápido movimiento lo tomo por los costados y lo tiro al suelo para después quedar ella arriba de él.

´´Bueno, si vas a jugar sucio entonces sufre las consecuencias.´´ luego de haber dicho esto, mittens acerco sus labios a los de bolt y justo antes de poderlo besar, se vio envuelta en un gran destello de luz.

(-)

Silencio.

Sus ojos se abrieron, el sueño habia terminado.

Se puso en pie, sus animos se cayeron, sus ojos se opacaron. Era cosa de todos los días.

Primero se iba a dormir después de haber pasado otro dia en puro dolor, luego viajaba a un mundo donde todo era feliz y ella podía estar con quien tanto amaba.

Y después, simplemente se despertaba…Su único momento de felicidad se terminaba.

Ella lo sentía como un juego cruel de su mente, y quizás hasta lo era, ¿pero que podía hacer ella?

Estaba harta de resignarse, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, o por lo menos ella quería convencerse de que no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

Camino fuera de la cocina…salio al patio de la casa y miro con tristeza.

El mismo día gris, el mismo patio solitario, pero por sobre todo, la misma imagen de bolt jugando con ella y reviviendo momentos de su aventura.

Pero finalmente difuminándose y desapareciendo, perdiéndose en el tiempo.

´´ ¿Otro mal dia eh? ´´

Mittens miro a su lado, donde Doc se habia sentado.

´´Si.´´ le respondió mittens con tristeza.

Doc la miro. ´´No te hagas esto mittens, tu no deberías vivir asi.´´

Mittens bajo la cabeza.

´´Tu no lo entiendes Doc, es muy complicado.´´ le respondió.

Doc miro al cielo…´´No se cual sea el motivo de tu tristeza, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo.´´

Mittens apretó los ojos y abrazo a doc, rompiendo finalmente en llanto.

Doc se sorprendió, pero lo menos que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y dejarla desahogarse.

Sus lagrimas corrian incesantes por sus mejillas, su mente llena de recuerdos reproducía cada escena a gran velocidad.

….

Pasaron los minutos, mittens logro calmarse.

Doc se hallaba aun a su lado, mirando hacia el patio. Había comenzado a llover.

´´Yo,..Lo siento.´´ le dijo mittens a doc en voz baja.

´´No te preocupes.´´ le respondió doc sin mirarla.

Aquellas semanas que mittens habia pasado viviendo en esa casa, le habían enseñado que Doc , era alguien de completa confianza y sabiduría.

Quizás el podría ayudarla dándole algún consejo que apaciguase su mente.

´´Yo solía ser alguien muy diferente hace no mucho tiempo, ahora solo quisiera poder dormir y vivir en mis sueños.´´

Doc la miro.

´´Antes de que me adoptaran aquí, yo vivía en otra casa a la que habia llegado hacia no mucho tiempo.

Ahora que recuerdo todo aquello que pase allí, me arrepiento de haberme ido.´´

´´ ¿Qué sucedió?´´ pregunto Doc.

´´Viaje por todo el estado con un perro llamado bolt y un hámster llamado rhino. Fue la mejor aventura de toda mi vida.´´

La mirada de mittens se volvió de profunda tristeza.

´´Pero a medida que pasaban los días, yo me comencé a enamorar mas de bolt.

El era toda mi razón de vivir…de hecho era el único que le daba algún significado a mi vida.´´

´´ ¿Y qué sucedió?´´ pregunto confundido doc.

Mittens se entristeció aun mas.

´´Yo lo abandone, porque no era correcto que yo sintiera amor por el.´´ Respondio mittens.

Parecía que aquella ultima frase habia desgarrado aun mas su alma atormentada.

´´ ¿Pero quién te ha dicho que eso no era correcto?´´ pregunto doc.

´´Tan solo piénsalo, una gata y un perro…eso va en contra de la naturaleza.´´ respondió mittens, desgarrando aun mas su alma.

-Chapter´s End-

Hola, lamento el capitulo tan corto, mi tiempo para escribir es muy reducido.

El próximo capítulo será aun mas largo, les agradezco sus reviews.


End file.
